


Car Crash

by starcasm



Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 22:08:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4454204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starcasm/pseuds/starcasm





	Car Crash

“Sam! Sam! SAM NO!” Sean screamed before sliding off the icy road, the scream of Mark and Sean’s son was the last thing they heard before crashing.

—

They didn’t wake up until hours later, snow and smoke colliding and the smell of oil could make anyone vomit, blood was splattered all across the snowy-floor.

Mark was the first to awake, he instantly winced when he opened his eyes, he could not find his glasses, only the shattered remains of his lenses, a single shard was speckled with blood, Mark put a finger up to his eye and winced again, looking at his finger, he found out that he had cut his eyelid, cheek and lip.

His leg was pretty beaten up to, but not too bad - no injuries, just his jeans had been shredded in a few places.

Mark panicked for a moment, he had thought he was alone before he saw that there was a blood trail only a few feet from Mark’s foot. He crawled all the way to the end of the trail, and found Sean in a very uncomfortable position, blood all down his arm, a few cuts on the side of his face, Mark gasped and held Sean, thank God he could still hear his heart beating.

Sean was freezing, Mark blew hot hair into his hands and rubbed them on Jack’s cheeks, his lip quivered, Mark was on the verge of tears.

Sean’s eyes blinked open, and widened when he saw Mark, he hugged him and whispered, “Where’s Sam? Where is our son?”

“I… I don’t know, Sean, I’m still looking.” Mark confessed, Sean’s face paled and he attempted to stand up, still having a bit of a weak leg, Mark and Sean scavenged around their small car-crash spot, the sight was horrifying.

After about 15 minutes of searching, they couldn’t find a single sign of their 4 year old son, they started to get worried.

“Mark.” Sean called.

Mark did not hear Sean.

“Mark.” Sean repeated, his voice louder this time.

“Yes?” Mark replied, turning his head towards Sean’s direction.

“I’ve found him… And I think he’s dead.” 

Mark could hear Sean’s sobs, and ran over to him, limping a bit, when he was by Sean, he turned away from the sight.

Yes, their son, only 4 years of age, was very much dead.


End file.
